Princes' Lament
by Terrowin
Summary: Ichigo is forced to marry Grimmjow to form an alliance for the up coming war with the Quincies. The Crown Princes are not happy, forced to get along for the sake of sanity and country, can the two of them manage to fall in love before their countries are war torn. AU fic, maleXmale M for language and future chapters. Possible side pairings. Crack paring Starrk X Uryuu .
1. Chapter 1: The Alliance

**NEW FIC!**

**AU universe, all humans but with their weapons and powers.**

**Please enjoy. Its quite different from my other fics.**

**Read and review and lemme know what you think**

**Probably wont be as dark as the others…. Hopefully.**

**WARNING: slight spoilers for chapter 578 and before.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, including the cover image all rights reserved for their proper owners**

**Princes' Lament**

**Chapter One: The Alliance**

"I refuse." A strong voice argues. The man has his arms crossed over his chest, a deep scowl etched on his brow. His chocolate brown eyes glare menacingly at the three men sitting across from where he stands. He stands in a simple overcoat over his sleeping attire, his bright orange hair ruffled from sleep. He is not happy, having been woken up at an absurd hour to be told an even more absurd proposition.

"Don't be so stubborn son, a war is inevitable between us and the Wandenreich, an alliance between Hueco Mundo and the Seireitei will serve well when war does break out. This is to be done for the good of the people." A man with tired eyes sighs, his face is worn and his facial hair has not been trimmed in a few days, he looks nothing like his boisterous usual self. He had been traveling for many days between his kingdom and that of his new ally Aizen. They had been furiously discussing treaties. The discussions had been unfriendly at first, Aizen wanting nothing to do with the Wandenreich armies; the Quincies and their delusional ruler a man named Yhwach.

There had been tension between Wandenreich and the Seireitei for some time. Long before the boy had been born, what ever the reason for the growing hostility between the two groups was never clear to the people or the prince. The subject was taboo, and only ever discussed amongst the Steward, the royal advisor, the King Regent and his predecessor. The whispered discussions had become more ominous of late and had incorporated strategic military proceedings then peaceful negotiations.

"Your father is right Ichigo, war is coming and it will effect all of us, as our armies stand now we will be unable to pose much opposition to Wandenreich's superior forces." The man's usual playful smile is drawn into a tight line reflecting the severity of the situation. He fiddles with his newly acquired eye patch under the intensity of the young princes gaze.

He had lost it in the instigating battle some weeks back. The Wandenreich had mounted a small attack on the inner city, attacking with a small but efficient crew. A majority of the Seiretei's Captains had been wounded, and were only now finishing their recovery. Among the fatalities was the King, he had suffered at the hand of Yhwach. The battle had been quite spectacular, in a morbid sense. The death of the old man had seemed to be the purpose of the attack, since soon after the remaining forces retreated leaving devastation in their wake. Official notice of war had not been declared but both sides were not ignorant of its inevitable arrival.

"Besides I saw Prince Grimmjow, he is quite a looker. Very sexy. You might not like him personally but at least you'll be wed to a nice piece of eye candy." The last of the three men chips in hiding mischievous eyes with a ridiculous hat and leering smile with a fan.

Ichigo says nothing, just giving a low growl and storms out of the room.

§§§

"No fucking way" a deep voice growls upon hearing his father's unreasonable demand. Deep blue eyes narrow dangerously, his tussled hair reflecting his nightly activities, as do the reddening scratch marks across his chest, his pants hand low on his hips the buttons left undone in the haste to put them on. The man doesn't care much of his exposure.

"I don't believe I said you have a choice." His father replied with a smirk. Tying his wild son down to some uptight prince would be the highlight of his life. Seeing them interact and have to deal with each other would be amusing in the least. Having too sacrifice some of his army in the process was a small price to pay for such entertainment.

"Whats your game old man?" the prince demanded taking a threatening step forward, in a futile attempt too intimidate the king.

"Ne Grimmy don' go getin yer panties in a knot, Ichi-chan is a real firecracker. Ye should hav fun wit him." Grimm turned his glare to his father's husband. The silver haired man wearing his ever present sinister smile. His words meant nothing. Grimmjow wasn't one for marriage, he like sex, he liked it too much to be satisfied by a single partner. And he couldn't survive if his intended demanded fidelity. The prince gave out a huff in irritation before complying.

"Fine. But don't expect me to stop sleeping 'round." With that he stormed off, in search of some company to burn off some of his irritation.

§§§

The wedding was to be held in a week's time, and Ichigo was distraught. His father had later divulged that it was Hueco Mundo's king Aizen himself that demanded the marriage between the two princes to solidify the alliance. The alliance between the two kingdoms was nothing short of a miracle. When his grandfather had been king, Ichigo had heard stories of nobles within the Seireitei being discontent with his rule, and had left, invading a smaller kingdom and claiming the throne. The nobles had been lead by Sosuke Aizen, his lover Gin Ichimaru, with their faithful friend Kaname Tosen. Aizen was ruthless and power hungry. He established the kingdom as his own and formed a thriving military powerhouse from the ruins.

Ichigo was concerned; Aizen couldn't possibly know his secret. He couldn't know of the power he possessed. His own father did not know. Only a select few, only those few who were like him. One of his best friends and captain of his guard knew; Shinji Hirako had been the one to discover what he was before Ichigo himself knew. If Aizen did know, had that been why he had insisted he be married to the Crown Prince, and not one of his younger sisters. Although Ichigo would not have allowed for such a thing.

Ichigo had heard rumors of the other prince. None of them put his mind at ease. Grimmjow was rumored to be an insatiable beast when it came to sex, he would jump anything that moved, male or female. Ichigo had even heard a few bestiality rumors. It was also said that Grimmjow did not grow up as a typical prince. He had been given the rank of Espada, the equivalent to Seireitei's Captain at a very young age. He was bloodthirsty as he was sex hungry. Although Ichigo did not sit around and act like the spoilt prince everyone thought he was, he had participated in many battles under false identities as to not alarm his family and not to alert the enemy the Crown Prince of Seireitei was among them. Ichigo envied Grimmjow for his freedom from the confines of strict order that was imposed on him.

Ichigo sat on the turrets of the palace facing west, watching the sun shrink beneath the horizon, casting long shadows across the land. He often climbed out here to think, much to his father's dismay. It wasn't exactly safe, but Ichigo had always been one to take risks.

"You haven't been out here this much since your mother died." His friend Shinji commented, as he climbed the roof and sat next to him. The Captain of his Guard had a hideous bob hair cut and a grin so full of teeth you couldn't help but cringe, his personality left much to be desired, but Ichigo wouldn't change a thing about him. The comment wasn't meant to be rude. It was the truth, he had first started coming out here when his mother had been brutally murdered. It had been an assassination, was what he was told. It wasn't till Ichigo leaned more about himself did he start doubting the story. When he had finally understood his power he started to wonder if an assassin had killed his mother, or had he lost control and killed her. He never voiced such thoughts. Who would? He just silently suffered with the possibility he had killed the kindest women to walk the planet.

"I've had a lot to think about." He commented acknowledging his friends presence.

"Cheer up Strawberry it's not like your walking to an executioners block." Shinji tried to lighten the mood. Ichigo scowled at the name, but remained quiet. Shinji looked at his friend with sad eyes.

"I doubt Aizen knows anything about us Ichi, its probably just a coincidence. Nothing more." Shinji was of course referring to their inner power, the Seireitei had stories of such creatures with power like them, and they were called Hollow's. Such creatures were revered to be creations of the Gods. Although they resembled these creatures in a great many ways, Shinji and himself were very much human. Shinji had coined the term Visord for their group of misfits.

"I'll be traveling there, once we are wed I'll live in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo informed the blond sadly, he was going to miss all his friends here. He was tempted to demand Shinji and his other friends come with him, but such a request would be impossible. All his friends were important people, and with their world on the brink of war to pull them away for such selfish reasons would be foolish.

"Good then I wont be stuck watching your mopey ass anymore." Shinji exclaimed reclining on the roof and picking his ear. Ichigo gave him a sidelong glare. He got an A for effort for trying to lighten the mood, but he went about it like a bull in a china shop.

"Besides I hear yer fiancé is a god in the sac." He grinned lecherously at his prince. Ichigo growled at the comment.

"Why does everyone think I'm obsessed with sex, I want more then mindless sex." Shinji's leer got bigger.

"Yer a teenage boy of course your obsessed with sex."

"I am not a teenager. I'm a man." Ichigo huffed hotly.

"Ha, only a boy has to assure others he's a man."

"So now I'm a boy."

"That's right Ichi-chan"

"Your insufferable" Ichigo sighed out, although there bantering had brought a smile to his face. Maybe the bull did know what to do in the china shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**HEY guys thanks for all the encouraging reviews, as well as the follows and faves, all from only the first chapter, you guys are awesome.**

**Sorry for it being so lengthy.**

**I thought I would throw this out there, but what would you guys think if I made this universe open to mpreg, although I wont have any detailed pregnancy, it will merely be in passing, be warned I have never written anything of the like before. **

**Lemme know if you guys are FOR or AGAINST in the reviews or if you even care.**

**THANKS for reading, enjoy.**

**WARNING: slight spoilers for chapter 578 and before… sorta.**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing, including the cover image all rights reserved for their proper owners**

**Princes' Lament**

**Chapter Two: Introductions**

When I was informed the wedding was in a week's time I thought I would be fortunate enough to have most of the week at my estate. Unfortunately my father had other plans. After the roof top conversation with Shinji I went to my room, my father was waiting for me, sitting in one of the twin chairs by the fireplace. He kept his eyes downcast as I walked in, hunched over, elbows on his knees, his fingers clasped in front of him. His back stiff and shoulders full of tension. He didn't like doing this to me, and I didn't like him for it. He was my father, I would always love him.

"I wish I didn't have to throw you into this, I'm sorry Ichigo." The sincerity in his voice made me hate myself for ever being angry with him, I know this isn't his first choice. In times of impending war, sacrifices have to be made.

"I get it old man, nothing can be done now." I sigh, sitting in the opposite chair from him in front of a dead fireplace.

"I don't want you marrying a stranger, so I arranged for you to travel to Aizen's kingdom tomorrow to spend time to get to know the prince." I scowl but say nothing at the news. As much as I dislike it, I see the logic behind the decision.

"Will I be traveling alone?" I inquire. By now my father has accepted that I won't travel by carriage. It is long and strenuous on my nerves, and I haven't ever been the most patient of people. Riding with a few other riders is more time efficient.

"The Captain and Lieutenant of the 6th Regiment will be riding with you." My father responds, he has leaned back and appears more comfortable in the chair, but his eyes never look at me. He continuously stares into the empty fireplace. I smile at the news, Renji will be a fun travel companion, Byakuya is alright, once he's away from the watchful eyes of his family. When I finally catch my dad's eye I give him an uncharacteristically small smile to comfort him some. I see a little of the old light return to his eyes and he smiles back.

"Your sisters and I will travel later in he week, closer to the wedding day." I nod in understanding; as much as I'd hate to leave I know it's for the best. The two of us sit a little longer in silence both absorbed in our own thoughts.

I stare at my father all the while. I barely know him like this. The impending war is taking a toll on him, its obvious. At this moment I wish for the wedding to be sooner, hoping that when the assurance of Azien as an ally is solidified he will become more himself. Driving me crazy at every turn, overreacting at every little thing in a comical way. Just to be happier. To be more the man I knew. And maybe one day reclaim his throne from the Steward of the Seireitei. My father renounced his kingship when my mother died all those years ago, and his Father Yamamoto once again became king, until his untimely death. At this time my father still refused to take back the throne and named Shunsui Kyoraku steward. The choice was a smart one, my father isn't one for responsibility, and although Shunsui isn't much better at least he has Ukitake to straighten him out as well as their daughter Nanao Ise.

"You will be up early tomorrow, my son. Get some rest, the road is long." My father breaks our amicable silence and stands. I stand as well. He walks out the door without another word. I blow out the lamps by door, and around the room, using a single candle to walk back to my bed. I set it on the bedside table and get under the covers, blowing it out as I pull the blankets up. I settle into my bed, horribly aware this will be the last night in my own bed.

§§§

I curse at whoever dares to open the heavy curtains to let the light in. I groan and burry my head under my numerous pillows, I hear my two bed mates whimper and groan their own displeasure.

"Get up you lazy offe." My friends voice resounds through my room, I crack an eye open seeing Starrk looking way to smug. What a hypocritical fucker. Calling me lazy. If I weren't so hung over I would surely punch his face. He knows this, and uses my moment of inebriated weakness to kick me when I'm down. He kicks my night companions out, which I am thankful for. He plops down on the bed beside me, not bothered by my nakedness, and brings up the whole reason I'm intoxicated in the first place.

"I hear you're getting hitched." I groan and try to become one with my pillows. It had been two nights ago that I was awoken rudely and told of my impending doom. The news of it was bound to travel quickly.

"A raven came last night from Seireitei. Your beloved leaves today to come here, isn't that exciting." Starrk drabbles on. I really hate his guts at the moment; I should've known the only reason he would get out of bed so early is to torment me. I'm in no mood to put up with his shit, what I really need is a nice rough fuck. As if on cue I hear my room door open, I look up hoping for one of the young impressionable servants. I am disappointed when my old nanny walks in. I growl lowly.

"Oi Noni, grab me that tailor kid. The one with black hair and glasses." I garble out over the blankets at her. She nods and heads to leave.

"Better call someone else, I'm sure Uryu is busy helping to make your wedding garments." Starrk calls after her. I sigh in annoyance, I haven't had a taste of the young man yet, and his tight ass is so tempting in those tight breeches he always wears. I sink back into the covers, by now I don't really care as long as they have a nice ass.

"So… what are you going to do?" Starrk asks in all seriousness.

"Hmmm, nothing. Marry the brat." I respond turning to look over at him. He has a pensive look on his face.

"And that's it, you're gonna say your vows and nothing will change, you're gonna continue to sleep around?" I snort at him. He can't be serious.

"Psh of course, who do you think your talking too." I grin at him manically, we're both quite wild when it comes to night companions, I don't know why he's asking such nonsense.

"You don't think you'll ever settle down, you know have only one. Some one special." He continues to stare at the ceiling in contemplation.

"…You're gettin' awfully sentimental…" I remark carefully. He only hums in response. He stays with me till a knock on the door announces my next source of entertainment, and he leaves through a side door.

§§§

Renji, Byakuya and I have been traveling for nearly 5 hours when we choose to take a rest. We settle near a stream, a stones toss away from the road. We are making good time, and will probably reach Hueco Mundo this evening, and another journey's ride to the Castle located on the most eastern point of the Kingdom, on a isolated island accessible solely by the kings road. The air is crisp and refreshing, making the mood of our party all the more pleasing. Captain Kuchki (as he insists on being called) scouts out the area looking for small game to have as lunch. Leaving Renji and I to converse.

"How'ya doin'" he asks, looking at me with his head tilted, as if he is some sort of dog.

"Peachy." I respond curtly. I know where he is taking this conversation and its not some place I appreciate. Renji, thankfully gets the message. He stands up and walks over to where we tied the horses. He grabs his Zanpakuto, I get the message and stand up to grab mine. I could use a sparring session to relieve myself of the tension I feel. The closer we get to Hueco Mundo the more the situation solidifies itself into reality. I need release.

We spar until Byakuya comes back with 3 rabbits; he calls Renji over to cook them, while he takes over the sparring releasing his own frustration, which I bet is mostly sexual, although he would gut me for thinking such things. It's so obvious, its funny.

Much of our journey repeats the same pattern, when night had fallen the first day we camped the night under the night sky admiring the starry sky. However this night, we had hoped to be at the castle by the ocean by now, but heavy rains prevented us from traveling for a few hours on our second day. The ominous sky on the horizon doesn't hold much promise of making it to the palace unscathed. When asked if I would prefer to make camp and make the rest of the short journey the following day, I decided to take our chances. By the time the rain had started we had reached the kings road that lead to the island. It was bare and wide enough for a carriage to cross easily but offered no protection from the weather. It wasn't long till we were all socked and shivering in the saddles.

The rain makes the road muddy, the horse's hooves digging deeply into the ground, leaving an impressive tract in our wake that was quickly washed away by the heavy rains. The water around the road was rising and was getting dangerously close to covering the road. We spur our horses on to quicken the pace. The palace nearing with every stride, we reach the end of the road, and wait for the drawbridge to drop. The guards atop the towers yell orders, trying to be heard over the howling wind.

We enter the courtyard of the palace, and are ushered in quickly. We are informed that the King and Prince have retired for the evening. And will have breakfast with us the following morning. I sigh in relief happy for the further postponement of our meeting. We are escorted to our rooms, and given spare clothes since all our baggage we had brought is as wet as we are.

In my room I strip myself of my wet clothes, wrapping a sleeping robe around myself, I travel down a couple halls to the adjoining bathhouse. I carry my fresh clothes with me anxious to get the grime of the journey off my skin. I open heavy doors, pushing them open releasing the salty aroma of ocean water and warmth I've learned to associate with bathing. Upon emerging from the changing rooms and sauna I hear splashing and voices, intrigued of who could be bathing at this time of night I venture in further. I admire the beautiful room, long columns surround the room supporting a mosaic ceiling, and an open glass canopy reveals the stormy night sky above.

A primal growl and erotic scream break me from my trance, I look at the water shocked at what I see. A petit man with shoulder length black hair is bent over the edge of the bath, his back arched and supporting another man with electric blue hair. The raven haired man has his face resting in his arms crossed on the tile floor, and his lover has his face hidden in the smaller mans shoulders. I nearly drop my scented oils and bar of soup at the sight of them. Before either of them notices my presence I run out, gathering my things and bolt back to my room. That night I lay in bed flustered and hot, remembering the domineering growl I heard.

I am woken the next morning by an attendant and am given clothes to change into. I dare not venture back to the bathhouse blushing simply at the memory of what I witnessed. I follow the servant down to the dining room where I am to finally meet my future husband, and the King who insisted on the marriage. When I arrive Byakuya and Renji are already seated and conversing with two men. A man with brown hair oiled back from his face is seated at the head of the table; another man with silver hair and a mischievous smile sits on his left. I assume they are King Aizen and his partner Gin. They smile when they notice me. I sit down in a chair the servant has pulled out for me.

"I trust you slept well?" Aizen asks in a conversational tone. I blush slightly, remembering my vivid dreams from the night. Aizen smirks as I answer with a nod not trusting myself to speak. Before more can be spoken the door to the room slams open loudly. The man that walks through is disheveled and ill dressed. However what catches my eye is his hair, although lighter now that it is no longer weighed down with moisture I recognize it immediately. I feel the blood run to my face upon recognizing him.

"Ah Grimmjow, nice of you to finally join us," Aizen says in a flat tone. I feel my eyes widen at the name and the blood that once warmed my face drains.

"Prince Ichigo, this is my son Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

**BAM there you have it. remember to lemme know about the mpeg thing, ill tally up the reviews for each side the one with the most wins. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**Sorry all for the long wait. I hope the chapter makes up for some of it**

**It's a long one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, including the cover image all rights reserved for their proper owners**

**READ ON!**

**Princes' Lament**

**Chapter Three: The Wedding**

My eyes landed on the orange haired kid, when Gin had said he was a firecracker he had gotten my hopes up. Now looking at the man, I wasn't impressed. The brat had to be no older then 20 and he appeared ill, sickly pale. As if he was waiting on death's door already. I sigh; well if the kid died early at least my part would be over quicker. I sit down at the table fixing my buttons and cravat. I don't say anything to the other prince. I don't know what to say 'Hi, you better be a good lay'. I doubt something like that would go over well. I pick up my fork about to dig into some fine looking sausage, when a well-placed kick to my shin makes me drop my utensil. I glare up at my father, who arches a brow in response. I get the message, make nice. So I give it my best shot.

"So Prince Ichigo, how was your first night at the palace?" I ask in a bored tone. I am quite surprised when he scowls deeply, even more surprised when his face once devoid of any colouring flushes with a blush that reaches his ears. He pushes the chair back abruptly throwing down his napkin, making the silverware clatter, and storms out of the room. I can feel my eyebrow arch and a smirk spread across my face. He could be some fun I do admit. I glance around at the other parties at the table. They appear just as surprised by the outburst as myself.

"Ichigo must not be feeling to well." The red haired man with wild markings on his face speculates. From what I had heard Ichigo had arrived with the Captain and Lieutenant of Seireitei's 6th regiment. I frown slightly at the familiarity the red haired man speaks of his prince. Do they have something going on between them I wonder. I smile at the man with a mouth full of food; my mind traveling to compromising positions the solider and prince may have partaken in.

"It would make sense, the Prince, my Lieutenant and I travelled quite a ways in the downpour last night." The man sitting beside the empty spot vacated by the prince and the red head Lieutenant speaks up. He voice is flat and devoid of any emotion. He has a handsome face, and I can't help but think what the face would look like blushing under me. I give him a wicked smirk too. If the prince is a dud in the sac, then I might have some fun with these two.

"Oh, how unfortunate. I would've thought Prince Ichigo would've taken advantage of our bath house, when your party arrived last night." My father says simply. I nearly choke on the food in my mouth. If the boy had walked in on Ulquiorra and I then that would account for the odd reaction just now. I swallow my food with difficulty. Thinking back to last night. I can't remember much besides how good it felt inside the smaller man.

I have to forcibly hold in a chuckle that rises in my chest. The prince got so flustered from seeing two men have sex, how cute. He must be a virgin. Through the course of the breakfast I find myself thinking more and more of my husband to be. I have to admit, I am intrigued.

§§§

Did he see me last night? Does he know I saw him with someone else? That could be the only reason for such a direct question. He had to know. My mind reels as I storm off to my bedroom mortified. How embarrassing. The man was worse then I imagined. He was also older; at least in his late 20's he might even be pushing 30! I am suppose to marry some old perverted man, who has sex in public places. How could this be? He was absolutely repulsive. Urahara had been right, I would be marrying eye candy. There was no doubt the man had attractive qualities, a broad chest, strong arms, a deep voice. All of it very appealing but his personality, I just needed to be in the room with the man for less then 5 minutes and I was appalled. He comes in sloppily dressed, hickeys prominent on his neck, scratch marks on his chest. The man has no shame.

I slam the door to my room and flop lifelessly onto the feather duvet, trying to snuggle into the warmth hoping its comfort will help in my impossible life. Unfortunately I find a few stray feathers poking out into my face. I groan and jump up, this isn't helping in the least. I need to get out, to get moving to get some fresh air. To forget.

I stomp through the palace vaguely remembering the way I came in just the night before, and head out to the courtyard in an attempt to find where the stables are located. After a few wrong turns and finally swallowing some of my pride to ask for assistance I find the stables where the horses we arrived on have been groomed and fed. I saddle up my steed and mount, I trot out of the stables and around the grounds till I find an open gate leading into the forest guarded by two men on foot and multiple archers on the wall. They recognize the insignia on my jacket and the horse's attire, and do not stop me. Once free of the confines of the palace, I allow the horse to break into a free run, not really guiding it in any one direction.

I can only assume I've been riding for a few minutes, when the sky starts to darken with cloud cover. I sigh and stare up at the sky defeated. Just my luck. The horse seems to sense the shift in weather and turns around and starts to head back to what I can assume is the palace, at a steady pace. The clouds open up and a drizzle starts during the walk back. Luckily I can see the castle turrets in what I can assume is the east, so I can at least confirm we are on the right path home… Home, that's what I'm going to have to call the place. After all I will be living there for what I can assume to be my dying days. I am to caught up in my own self pity that a low feline growl goes unnoticed by me, however not by my steed. A black jaguar slinks out of the shadows startling the horse which rears in defense, the sudden assault catches me unaware and I fall from the horses back landing in a nice cold pile of mud. I watch heart sinking as the horse scampers away scared. I stare at the massive feline in terror, my Zanpakuto attached to my saddle that had just hightailed it out of here. Like I had been moments before, the cat watches the retreating animal with disinterest, when the horse is out of sight it turns its bored eyes back to me. It just stares at me, and I stare back. Until it too retreats in the direction of the castle without so much as a glance back at me.

I let out a deep sigh of relief, and layback on the cool ground hoping to cool my scared heated skin. Once my heart rate and breathing are under control I sit up and stand shaking what I can of the mud off. I start the long walk to the palace back on foot, my boots sinking into the mud making walking more tiresome and dangerous then usual. The walk takes me through some parts of the forest I don't recognize and am sure didn't travel through with the horse, since it is think in underbrush and low hanging branches. I stumble through cursing loudly when my coat snags on a banch, or I lose my footing sliding in the mud. The sky has darkened considerably, and I cannot tell if the evening is fast approaching, or the storm worsening, or just the shadows from the forest giving that illusion. However, it has gotten colder, my body is wreck with shivers, my teeth clattering. I tighten my arms around me rubbing the upper arms with my hands to try and get some warmth back into them. My hands being so conveniently preoccupied allow me to trip and fall on an upturned root unable to grab on to any out reaching branch as I fall down. The fall forces me over a decaying log, twisting my ankle painfully in the root. I curse and bite my lip till it bleeds trying not to scream at the pain. I dislodge my foot tenderly and rest on the sopping log for some time.

I hope that the upon the horses return without a rider, the guards will send aid. As much as I would hate for them to do so in regular circumstances I no longer have the physically capability to travel back on my own, and the mental toll the days activities have drained me. However I do know that no riding party will find me in here, so I limp with new determination to at least make it out of this forest or at least on a forest trail. I stumble through the bush louder and more brazen then ever before: crashing into trunks, and holding onto branches for support. When I find an appropriate stick I wrap some cloth from my torn shirt and use it as a makeshift crutch. It helps, and I am grateful for it.

I stop for a breather, panting heavily at the effort. Upon hearing snapping twigs to my right I turn slowly hoping that whatever is hiding in the bushes doesn't startle and attack at my movement. The twig snapping grows closer, but over the patter of raindrops on the foliage I hear what I can only pray are voices. My heart skips thinking of some aid finally coming. The location of the castle being that of an island gives nicely to the probability that the approaching whoever is serving King Aizen. Resuming my stumbling in the direction the noise is coming from, I wish under my breath my betrothed is not among the party. The brush in front of me starts to shake, and a voice rises above the rain, I can't make it out but respond with a definitive 'I'm here'. The ruffling grows in urgency implying that my rescuer has heard me.

A man breaks through the underbrush, I send a small prayer that it is not the Prince. We look at each other summing each other up, he stands straight in contrast to my hunched form, but he cant be taller then me, but he must have at least 20lbs on me. His brown eyes size me up and a grey brow rises into his grey hair that has been plastered to his forehead from the downpour. He does not seem impressed; I don't blame him. I must look quite a wreck. He comes over not saying a word, wraps an arm around my midsection, and grabbing my wrist pulling it over his shoulder. With his help I stand straighter (I was right, I am just slightly taller) and we walk out towards where I hope he tied his horse. We emerge onto a forest path, which I am sure comes from the direction I was in only a couple feet to my right. I almost roll my eyes at my luck. We come upon his horse, and another rider who has apparently refused to dismount. The rider is thinner, then both me and his partner, he has short black hair that frames his face and glasses that hide his expression, but by going by his mouth he is not impressed either.

"Are you sure he's the Prince and not some commoner?" the mounted man asks, his tone judgmental. I really fight the urge to call him out on his bullshit.

"Not even a commoner would be stupid enough to be out in this," my aid responds, in a deep baritone voice. If I wasn't hurt I'd probably shake the man off and carry on back to the castle on foot.

"Help me get him on the horse, it feels like he's running a fever" the grey haired man says shuffling me over to the man and his mount. The spectacled men reaches an arm out and helps pull me onto the saddle in front of him with surprising strength for someone so small. Once on the beast I lean forward and rest on the animals neck. Thin arms snake around me wrapping what I can assume is a rope around my midsection. Once complete he grabs the reigns and we travel back to my new home. The jostling of the ride and my exhaustion lull me into a deep sleep.

§§§

Upon waking up I deduce I am lying in what I can assume to be my bed with a wet cloth resting on my forehead. I groan at the sensation of light blinding me through my eyelids. I roll away from the light, ignoring the falling cloth in favor of comfort. Once I'm sure upon opening my eyes I won't be blinded, I slowly blink taking in my surroundings. Only to wish I had been, much to my dismay and chagrin my husband to be is grinning at me from beside my bed.

"What the fuck" slips out of my mouth before my brain can filter. The grin on the manic mans face grows wider.

"Cant I see how my beloved is fairing after being unconscious for 2 days straight" he asks in mock concern. His eyes darkening dangerously as he leers at me. I feel almost violated thinking he has been sitting by my unconscious body for any given amount of time. Before I can retort, the door slams open and a man I recognize from my rescue party enters the room carrying a bad over his shoulder.

"Jaegerjaquez get out," he orders the minute he lays eyes on the prince.

"Aww don't be jealous Uryu, if u agreed to accompany me during these chilly nights I would be by your bedside should you fall ill." The prince responds his voice taking on a sickly sweet annoying tone.

"That'll never happen" the man deadpans. " I am here to fit Prince Kurosaki for his wedding attire. So you are going to have to leave."

"I don't mind staying to watch." The blunet responds smirking as he turns back to me.

"Get the fuck out" I growl sitting up in bed. The man looks slightly taken aback by my outburst, before a dangerous smirk and glint come to his eye. Without another word he leaves me alone with the frail looking spectacled man.

"Good morning Prince Kurosaki, I have been commissioned to tailor you wedding attire and any attire you deem necessary for your future stay." The man drawls on, clearly not interested in what he has to say.

"What is a tailor doing out looking for a lost prince?" I ask referring to what I guess would be 2 days ago.

"A tailor that does as ordered sir." He responds turning to me and gesturing for me to get out of bed. I frown at his response, even though I don't know what I had been expecting.

"Who was the other man with you?"

"Kensei Muguruma, captain of the guard." He responds.

"And you would be?" I ask getting up and following him into the adjoining fitting room.

"Uryu Ishida." His responses have been consistent in tone. Trying to show disinterest with just a hint of cynicism.

"What's your problem?" I demand stepping up on a stool to be measured.

"No problem at all sir" I narrow my eyes at him as he goes about taking measurements. He works in silence jotting down a few figures on his note pad when necessary.

"You seemed to have a problem when you found me, calling me a commoner." The man tenses at that but doesn't respond. I can see the internal struggle across his face though. He knows he should apologize for such rudeness to a prince but he is much like me and doesn't like to swallow his pride. He continues to work and no more words are exchanged, till he has packed his bag and stands by the door.

"I will be back with swatches for you to choose the fabric you with to be fitted in, I will also bring swatches that are for the outfit Grimmjow has been fitted for. Once a decision is made, I will take the remainder of the morning to make your attire, and will be back latter in the after noon for the final fitting."

"All so quickly?" I question.

"Yes… the wedding is tomorrow." He looks at me as if I have two heads, and upon hearing the news I almost lose the only one I have.

§§§

The day I am to be hitched has finally arrived, Starrk helps me into my wedding clothes, I prefer him over my attendants. Apparently, so does my father, he doesn't want me 'distracted' before the big event. I look at my self in front of the mirror, the cobalt blue of the waistcoat goes well with the gold trim and gold vest underneath fit well with the crisp white of the cravat. I wear a pair of black breeches with a gold stipe down the side of my leg that tuck into a shinny new pair of wellington boots. I look damn fine, and Starrk agrees based on the affirmative nod he gives when I look at him. Together we walk to the grand hall and wait for the ceremony to begin at the alter. The High Preist is present as well, and from the looks of it taking a nap where he stands. Starrk is dressed similar to myself but in a simpler suit, his dark navy blue with beige trim, and cravat accompanied by a black vest underneath the waistcoat. The murmur of the gathered crowed quiets as Ichigo and his father walks in behind his sisters who throw petals in their wake. Judging by the scowl on his face he looks less then pleased. I nearly have to catch my breath at the sight of him. He has smartly warn a suit in varying shades of the gold that accents mine, highlighted with white. He looks ravishing; the sun catches the fabric through the windows, and illuminates his hair into a sun kissed orange. For the first time since I can remember I actually find something other then myself beautiful.

§§§

When Uryu had returned with many swatches of fabrics to choose from I was over whelmed, and decided to leave it up to him. After all he had informed me he had also had the 'pleasure' -the distaste clear in his voice upon saying the word- to fashion Grimmjow for the wedding as well. Although by the time he left we weren't exactly friends but the tension between us had alleviated some. We could at least be in the same room with minimal glaring. Once he had gone to finish the suit, my father and sisters visited me. Yuzu ran and hugged me once through the doors. My father does the same, falling to his knees and wailing overdramatically as he use to. Karin walks in slowly and scowls at me for being such an idiot. I scowl back and pull her into a hug much to her distaste.

Now standing in front of the man I am to call my husband I feel elated at the prospect of leaving home. Although I had my doubts, from what I saw of the island, I could be happy here. Although lonely -without the constant presence of my friends and family- but not miserable. That is if this man allows it. Prince Grimmjow could shatter this prospect completely, the way he's leering at me, it doesn't look promising.

"Grimmjow will you have this man to be your wedded husband, will you love him, and honor him, keep him and guard him, in health and in sickness, as a husband should a husband, and forsaking all others on account of him, so long as you both shall live?" Grimmjow smiles at me and I feel like it's the first genuine emotion I've seen on his face, soon it is replaced by his leer

"I will", he says in his deep baritone voice, sending involuntary shivers down my spine.

Ichigo will you have this man to be your wedded husband…" the old man drones on, I tune him out in favor of looking around the hall. The ceiling is stone, the architecture is astounding, no wooden rafters are needed, and there are high transparent windows on the walls illuminating the audience in beautiful light. It is a great day for a wedding as much as I hate to admit such "…So long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah." I sigh out. The High Priest stares at me expectantly, and Grimmjow looks highly amused.

"… I will…" I grit out.

I dislodge myself from my father who is trying to hold in his tears, and not doing a very good job of it. I take one of the wedding bands presented by the Priest. Grimmjow slips mine on my finger and I do the same to him.

And now comes the worse part.

Grimmjow leans in for the kiss. I know we have too, it is required to finish the ceremony, but I just can't. I lean back, and he leans forward further to try and catch my lips. I am nearly bent over backwards when he straightens and glares at me, the crowd watching us is split between uncomfortable tension, and snickers from those finding my recoil amusing. I give a sheepish shrug, which seems to piss him off more. He grabs the collar of my shirt roughly and pulls me into a hard closed mouth kiss. If the insufferable man had left it at that I would've been totally fine, but he seems to want revenge for making a fool of him earlier. He nips my bottom lip, knowing I will open my mouth to voice a protest; he takes advantage of it and sticks his tongue in forcefully. My eyes widen comically and all rational thought flies from my mind. I recoil quickly from his hold and before I can stop myself I punch him hard in the jaw. The audience gasps as a singular being, and fall silent. Girmmjow glares at me holding his jaw, realization of what I did dawns on me and I tremble in mortification, gazing out uncomfortably at the gathered nobility. A roaring laughter fills the hall, and my eyes dart to find the source, much of my surprise they land on my new husband's father; His majesty Sosuke Aizen, who is gripping his sides, as his laughter fills the ceremony hall.

**As of now I have 7 votes for mpreg and 2 for against, for those who said either I put a tick in each category. **


End file.
